I Was Made For Lovin' Him The Fashion Of His Love
by Lil' Boy Monster
Summary: Sure he might be obsessed with his vanity, a pretty boy. He might be a narcissist even. But as long as he vogues my heart down the runway, I'll always love him. When it comes to clothing a man I'm fashionably just designed to be rad, smile, work it & love


_Kendall's POV_.

My generations for sale, beats a steady job. How much have you got? My generation doesn't trust anyone. It's hard to blame, not even ourselves. The thing that's real for us is fortune and fame. All the rest seems like work. It's just like diamonds in the shit. You're high class, you're a whore. Actually both, so basically pro. We've all got our own style of baggage. Why hump it yourself?

You've made me an offer that I can't refuse. Of course either way, I get screwed. Counter proposal, I go home and jerk off. It's truly a lie, you counterfeit yourself. You don't own what none can buy. But maybe I do, high and mighty, you say selling out is a shame. Is that the name of your boo? Push a sliver spoon in your ass, no more holding down.

You're insulted, that you can't be bought or sold. Translation: offer too low. You don't know what you're worth, it's a lot, pretty much. How many times must you self yourself before the prices are gone? You're one of a kind, you're designer. Never again will you repeat yourself. Enough is enough. It use to be the plan was screwing the man. Now it's have sex with the man after he buys you. Com for sale at a low, low price. It's truly a lie, you counterfeit yourself. How about I pay full prize? And throw away the receipt? I'm keeping you forever…

_James's POV_.

Midnight at the glamor show on a Sunday night. Everybody drinks a lot of whiskey and wine. We dance like no tomorrow. We're on burlesque time. But everybody's got to work tomorrow at nine. Touch me, touch me baby, but don't mess up my hair. Love me, love me crazy. I have a lot of love to share.

Vanity, pictures in magazines, move screens, mirrors and cameras, so many beauty queens, it's so good to be me. Fabulous and glamorous, we love ourselves and no one else. There's nothing wrong with being just a little bit vain. We need a little pretty cause this country's insane. So go ahead and label me whatever you like. But nothings quite as sexy as a man that is fine. Maybe that is why you are mine.

I am coming around, I'm sipping on Andre, it's time I heard the cutie's in the back, starting the party line. Let's dance and be proud. We're in the vanity house. We're covered in sequins, diamonds, we're happy cause we're shinning...

_Kendall's POV._

You're something else you know. Not of this planet. Maybe you came from La Isla Bonita. Beauty and pretty, you've got it down. Fabulous you are. Glamorous, definitely. Maybe you could model for me?.

There's a brand new talk, but it's not very clear. That people from good homes, are talking this year. It's loud and tasteless, and I've heard it before. You shout it while you're dancing on the whole dance floor. Oh bop, fashion. Listen to me, don't listen to me. Talk to me, don't talk to me. Dance with me, don't dance with me. Fashion to the right, glamour, flashing lights. You've reached_ Gucci_ heights…

_James's POV_.

Look at me. You can take it all because this face is free. Maybe next time use your eyes and look at me. I'm a drama queen if that's your thing baby I can even do reality. Fake money, real plastic. Stupid cupid, fantastic. Queer thinking, straight talking. What you see isn't what you get. Fast loving, slow moving. No rhythm , but I'm grooving. Old feeling, new beginning. Superficial expectations.

Living in a material world and I am a material boy, you know that we are living in a material world. Some boys romance, some boys slow dance. That's all right with me. It they can't raise my interest then I have to let them be. Some boys try and some boys lie but I don't let them play me. Only boys who save their pennies make my rainy day cause they are living in a material world. Maybe I'm just a gold digger, but I'm also a sinner. The boys with the cold hard cash is always mister right.

When I met him I said. Make me beautiful, make me beautiful please. Perfect soul, perfect mind, perfect face, a perfect life. I woke up one Tuesday, I'm looking tired and feeling quite sick. I felt like there was something missing in my day to day life. So I quickly opened the wardrobe, pulled out some jeans and a t-shirt that seemed clean, topped it off with a pair of old shoes. That were ripped around the seams, and I thought these shoes just don't suit me.

I walked down the avenue, daydreaming of when I'd be the Hollywood it boy. You pulled up and smiled, kind of like in Pretty Woman you asked me how much I charged. I said make an offer. The next thing I know. You put some new shoes on me, and suddenly everything is right, then everybody's smiling, it's so inviting. I was short of money, but long on time. Slowly strolling in the sweet sunshine, I'm running late, I don't need an excuse now, because I'm wearing my brand new shoes. All thanks to you. Maybe I love you too.

I woke up late one Thursday, and I'm seeing stars as I'm rubbing my eyes. And I felt like there were two missing, as I focused on the time. And I made my way to the kitchen, wait our kitchen. But I had to stop from the shock of what I found, a room full of all my friends dancing round and round, and I thought, hello all, Kendall I love you, and then, bye-bye blues…

I went from rags to riches. Because you said, I'm too fabulous, I'm too fierce that it's so nuts, I live to be model thin, you dressed me, I'm your mannequin. You gave me: _Gucci, Fendi and Prada, Valentino, Armani too_, not to forger _Jimmy Choo_. You put fashion all on me, you chose who you wanted me to be.

You offered: _Weitzman, Louis, Dolce & Gabbana, Alexander McQueen_, you even threw in some _Manolos_.

It all sounds like superficiality, but in reality you just gave me designer love. The most expensive love that everyone craves. You gave it all to me. You made me a fashion king...

_Kendall's POV._

I never was the kind of guy that's naturally sure when it comes to love, oh no, I was insecure. But when it comes to you and me, I can't deny this feeling inside. I never felt like this before. I'm seeing all the signs from above, I'm going to be the one that he loves. I'm going to be his first and last kiss, cause I was born to be his, get lost in his sensual bliss. You know that I'd never cheat on a man. Cause I'm not like that. I'm physically crafted to be as fitting as McQueen. But when it comes to clothing a man, I'm fashionably just designed to be rad. Oh and he's, no words that seem to mean. what I mean, no I just can't seem to forget you.

No I just can't, but as long as I met you. You're my babe right through. I was made for you. They say I need a strong man. Not just a friend. But baby must have reached his death. No more reason to cry or justify. How I feel for you. My love. And as long as you vogue all the love I give you on the runway of life, and wear my heart proudly. You'll always have a personal photographer, you'll always be on the cover of my magazines. The star of my movies, the "it boy" of my heart. Because I was made for loving him the fashion of his love…


End file.
